Loving you always
by Isha-san
Summary: what if now usagi was the one that had to travel to another country? R


Title: Loving you always  
By: Ale-chan  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon sighs the great Naoko   
Does, so please, don't sue me, ´cause all you will get is a   
bottle with pennies, and it's not a big one ^_^;  
  
AN; No, there not here, if you want to know something you´ll   
have to read all the story (there at the bottom or e-mail me   
(buahahahahahahaha!!!)  
  
Usagi was in college, and happy about it, at last, she was going   
to make Mamoru very proud, at least that was she thought until   
the day when she had a long talk about her going away, Usagi told   
Mamoru about a scholarship she had won, she told him that she   
had to go to France.  
  
"What do you think Mamo-chan" Usagi said looking at Darien  
"I think is great Usa," he said, no looking at her, but Usagi   
noticed that.  
  
Later that afternoon  
"Why are you sad Usagi" Rei asked, "oh Rei, I'm sad, because I   
have to go away, I don't want to leave Mamo-chan, I can't leave   
him alone, but I know that I have to go, if I want to be a good   
queen for Crystal Tokyo and especially to make him proud." Usagi   
said  
  
"Usagi you don't need anything to become a great ruler, you are   
great just because you are yourself, you are Usagi our dearest   
Sailor Moon" Makoto told her putting a hand on her shoulder,   
"thanks Mako-chan" Usagi said looking at the sky,   
"Don't worry about it" Minako said  
"I know mina" Rei said, but maybe this trip to France will make   
some good to Usagi, she will rest for a while of her scout   
business, and she will think of another things, after all Usagi I   
think you deserve a nice and long vacation " giving Usagi a sweet   
smile  
"I don't know, I just don't know anymore, I need to think about   
it " and then she began to run, with tears in her eyes.  
"Usagi" Mina and Amy screamed, "don't " Rei said "She will be   
all right, she just need to be alone for a little while, don't   
worry"   
"all right" the three girls said.  
  
  
A shadow was on a lonely street, waiting, and thinking "oh poor   
Sailor Moon, today is your doom day, the day when you will die,   
and I will be the great ruler of crystal Tokyo and not even your   
beloved Endimion will help you this day " "today you'll be dead   
little rabbit¨" he said with hate in his soul  
  
Usagi was very sad walking on the street until she saw something   
that was a total surprise for her "YOU!!!" she said with   
something in her eyes.  
  
to be continued......  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
naa just kidding hehe,  
  
"Mamo-chan, it's you " she said at the same time she threw   
herself into the arms of her love "Usako what on earth are you doing   
here" he asked " I was walking and doing some thinking" she   
said with sadness in her voice.   
"Why " Mamoru seeing Usagi with worried eyes  
"Because"   
"because what Usako".  
" Oh Mamo-chan I was thinking about the scholarship, and I   
realize that I don't want to leave you, but at the same time I feel   
that I have to go, because I want to make a good Queen in the   
future and a good mom for Chibi- Usa" and then Usagi began crying   
Then Mamoru said to her looking her with his loving deep blue   
eyes " Usa you have to do what you want to do, you will never   
ashamed me, you will always make me proud no matter what"  
"Oh Mamo-chan I lov...."  
At that moment something pulled Usagi from the arms of Mamoru,   
"Usako" he screamed, but while she was being pulled, she took her   
communicator and said " Girls!! something is attacking us, we   
need your help right away"  
In another place of the city Rei said, " we need to hurry, Usagi   
is in trouble, we have to help her!!"   
"Right " all the girls said.  
  
And in another place in the city  
"That right Sailor moon call your friends, I want them here to   
see you downfall, your death"   
"NEVER!" tuxedo Mask screamed you would never harm her,   
"that's right " the scouts said, jumping in front of Sailor   
Moon, in a protecting way.  
"Oh you are so wrong sailor brats, you will see the fall of your   
childish leader"  
"NEVER" all said in unison  
"Well, so you think I'm an easy target who ever you are," Sailor   
Moon, said  
"Of course Sailor Moon, oh and by the way I'm Krad and yes you   
are going to be a very easy target." Krad said with an evil   
smile.   
"No that's not going to happen, you'll have to pass over me and   
a bunch of mad scouts to do that" Tuxedo Mask said with an   
angered voice. "Well Tuxedo Mask that's exactly what I'm going to do   
" and then some kind of shield trapped all the Sailor scouts and   
tuxedo Mask,   
in that moment Mamoru was very afraid " Oh my god Usako is   
alone, she is fighting with him" Then Minako said "we can't help her,   
we have to pass through this shield"   
"yes we can" Jupiter said.   
And then Jupiter screamed "Jupiter thunder" and after that all   
the girl's and Mamoru followed her example, but for their   
surprise nothing happened, and then Tuxedo Mask felt fear like never   
before "NO" everything was in his mind in that moment I got to   
help her  
The bubble was crystal clear and they could easily see the   
battle that was before them, every one never taking their eyes of   
sailor moon and Mamoru fighting to broke the bubble God help me   
protect her, I have to protect Her  
  
" Now Sailor Moon you will die, like a rabbit in a hunting day"   
Krad said,   
"Never you scum, I'll show you!" and then she took her scepter   
"Moon Therapy..." and then a scream of pain was heard   
  
"HA, HAHAHAHAHA, TOLD YOU stupid rabbit your dead!" now Krad was   
laughing like a maniac.  
In that exact moment inside the bubble, everyone was speechless,   
Mamoru felt like if a truck full of heavy rocks were falling on   
him, like if he couldn't breath, all went black for an instant   
and then "NOOOOO" "USAKO" Tuxedo Mask screamed and begun throwing   
all the roses he could, and then at last the bubble disappeared,   
all fell to the ground, and he started running in sailor moon   
direction screaming her name, she was in a very bad shape, she was   
bleeding badly, to Tuxedo Mask this wasn't a very pleasant view   
at this sight Mamoru´s anger and sadness was converting into   
rage and hate a feeling he had never felt before in his life not   
even with Queen Beryl. "No" shaking his head "no" then he   
suddenly stopped and said in a very calm voice (a very icy one) "you   
are dead" Tuxedo Mask said, and his extensible cane transformed   
into a sword  
"Ha! You really think you are going to win, I think I'll kill   
you like the moon brat HAHAHAHA"   
"No" Tuxedo Mask said whit his icily voice "I said that you were   
going to be dead, and YOU WILL DIE FOR THE PAIN YOU CAUSED TO MY   
USAKO!!!" he conclude screaming with rage in his voice, and the   
fight started it was a fight like never before, both sides were   
equal in strength but Mamoru´s anger was bigger and then at the   
first chance he had he stuck the sword on Krad heart, in that   
moment Tuxedo Mask said "I told you that I was going to kill you"   
He concluded, his eyes were on a lost blue color, a blue that   
has never been seen on him , a color of lost and desperation and   
then he remembered. "USAKO" she was dying.  
  
He rushed at her side an took her on his arms with care, Amy was   
beside her crying softly along with the other sailor's "Usako,   
please answer me" with tears in his eyes "Mamo-chan" a soft   
voice was heard "forgive me, I should been more careful, but you   
know the klutz I am" trying to smile, but the pain was very strong,   
"No Usako don't said that, you need to rest now everything is   
going to be ok." Trying stay focused   
"Girls, Mamo-chan I, I love y..."   
"USAKO, USA, please answer me, don't leave me!"  
  
Then Amy said to Mamoru, "Mamoru-san we have to take her to a   
hospital right now"   
"you are right Amy," he concluded   
  
At the hospital they were greeted by a Doctor " Good evening I'm   
Doctor Shimizu, I'm not happy to tell you this but she is in a   
very precary condition, we think that if she pass thru the night   
she will survive, all depends on her development tonight, we   
have to remember that she was severely injured,how can she be   
attaked for some of those monsters, we don't even know how she   
survived that kind of injury, but we have hope, don't worry Mr. Chiba   
everything will be all right, you will see" but all the words   
were meaningless to Mamoru "do you have a question Mr. Chiba, Mr.   
Chiba" Dr Shimizu asked  
"No , I just want to see her , please let me be with her "   
Darien said softly  
"well you see I don't know she is in a very delicate position   
" and just after that the Doctor saw something he saw Mamoru´s   
face, "please" he said crying like a little baby, crying like   
never before in his entire life   
"all right" the doctor said.  
All Mamoru could say was "Thank you". He went to her room, there   
she was with all kind of life support, in a bed he hated with   
all his heart, a bed he would gladly trade to be him and not his   
precious Usako, but in his mind only one thought was there if   
she survives the night, maybe she would make it.  
Mamoru was on a chair, besides Usagi´s bed "It's all my fault,   
I, I was supposed to protect her " then just in that moment all   
the gadgets, started beeping, and then suddenly stopped. "   
Usagi, Usa, Oh my God, Usako code blue" he screamed.  
All the medical staff went to the room, Mamoru was pulled   
aside while the Doctors worked on his little bunny, "Dr" the nurse   
said "we are loosing her", then the Dr started saying " come on   
Tsukino, don't let us down now, come on, girl, you have to help   
us too"  
"nurse give us a shot of adrenaline quick we are loosind her" a   
Dr. demanded  
Mamoru was lost, feeling like screaming please, God help my   
Usako moments of desperation started in his soul, and then the   
silence, all he heard was the nurse words, "we lost her Dr., time   
of death 11:46pm" at this words Mamoru was in shock .what..time   
of death.. Everything was spinning No, that can't be true, she   
is supposed to be by my side forever, then Mamoru run to Usagi´s   
side, "Please Usako, don't, don't leave me, I need you, your all   
I have, you can leave me alone not now not like this!"   
Mamoru felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Dr, Shimizu "Mr.   
Chiba please, leave her alone, she's gone there´s nothing you or I   
can do about it" the dr said.  
"No she's not, she can't be dead, she can not leave me, tell   
them Usako, show them how wrong they are about you, show them that   
you are not dead, oh God, if you are dead I will die to" crying   
over her, "Mr., Chiba leave her alone please, " The nurse said   
to him, "no I'll wake her up, I just can´t loose her, come on   
Usako please, show them, show them how wrong they are about you,   
you promised you'll never leave me" and then he fell to the floor   
on his knees, defeated, everything passed thru his mind, what   
was he going to do without her, he wanted to die just there   
but then suddenly, he heard her, a delicate voice, the voice he   
loved so much "Mamo-chan" Usagi said softly, "Usako" Mamoru said   
lifting his eyes full of tears, not believing what he was   
seeing and then he hugged her "oh thank you God, I knew you   
wouldn't leave me alone" he said at the same moment he was touching   
her face "Usako I thought I was going to loose you, that you   
where going to leave me"   
then Dr. Shimizu went to his side an told him " I cant believe   
this, is a miracle, Mr. Chiba, butright now you have to let her   
rest ok."   
" I know but you can't make me go away, tonight I'll be by her   
side, please let me stay"   
"of course Mr. Chiba, you can stay but make sure she gets some   
rest tonight and don't worry the worst has passed" the doctor   
finished.  
The worst has passed Mamoru thought and then the light of hope   
started again in his heart, thank you God, thank you for   
letting her stay with me again and then he heard a soft voice   
"Mamo-chan"   
"I'm here Usako, my sweet little bunny" he said " Mamo-chan, I'm   
sorry I scared you, I didn't wanted to but I was feeling so   
tired"   
"Don't speak Usako, you don't have anything to feel sorry about"   
he said.  
"Mamo-chan?"   
"yes Usako" he said while he was holding her hand "thank you"   
Usagi concluded, "for what?" Mamoru asked, "for not letting me go,   
and Mamo-chan"   
"what?" he asked again "will you go to France with me" looking   
to him, "anything my love anything" and then he kissed her fully   
on the lips.  
  
The end.   
  
January 03 2001  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Author's Note: this is my very first fan fic, so I will be very   
happy if you let me know what you think of this history, I had a   
lot of fun writing, and sincerely hope, you'll have a lot of fun   
reading it, If you find something wrong please let me know, your   
POV, is very important to me. I apologize for the grammar   
mistakes, but you see English is not my first language and I don't   
have an editor, all I have is my reliable spelling and grammar   
checking device, so please let me know what you think about this   
one, my e-mail is   
Jandysun@yahoo.com,   
It not a difficult address so you don't have a reason for not   
writing to me. (he he ^-^)  
  
Take care everyone, and God bless you all.   
  



End file.
